More like love
by RainbowXia
Summary: Lillian Potter comes into the story. Will she fall in love with George or fall into the arms of Draco.
1. The house or the burrow

Lillian Lillian looks more like her mother Lily. She has hazel eyes and long jet black hair that she got from her dad James. Lillian wears her glasses but most times she forgets to wear them. She stands at 5'5 and weights 115 pounds. She wears her hair in a braid all the time. 

Harry, Fred, George, and DracoYou should know what they look like

Alana She has black hair and blue eyes. She stands at about 5'6 and weights 117 pounds. Alana wears her hair down all the time.

* * *

Chapter one

The burrow or the house

Lillian sighed and looked out the window of her house at her muggle parent's home. She lived only 2 miles away from the burrow and visited it almost everyday. Lillian is only in 5th year as her brother Harry is in his 6th year. Some how she didn't really want to get connected with him though. Him now being the Chosen one.

Lillian felt the cold window against her cheek. The garden outside was nice and pretty and just out her window. She loved her house and her muggle parents for they understood what she was.

"What can i do now...this is just hard" she whispered and looked at the homework that she had gotten for the summer. She was good at transfiguration but was still not aloud to do magic at home yet. "Why does this spell have to be hard?"

Lillian had been doing homework for the past 2 hours and was still at the same problem. It was getting really tiring to her. She looked at her small white owl and smiled. "You want to go out don't you sweety" she asked and opened the window and her cage so that the owl could get some food.

Lillian looked around her room and smiled. The thing was that she wasn't really happy inside. She had visions of Sirius dying and she blamed herself for it. If she had just been were he was and fought of Bellatrix then she would have saved him. She had dreams of him as well.

Lillian's hair flowed in the breeze and in her braid. Lillian had Lilly's hazel eyes and her fathers and Harry's hair. It was black and long that she wore it in a braid. Lillian was 5'5 and weighed about 115 pounds. She was fed well at the house as well.

Lillian got up from the window sill and went to her door and walked out to the hall and down the stairs. She had decided to go to the burrow anyways. Before she could step outside though Alana one of her best friends at Hogwarts ran right into her. "You okay" Lillian asked worried.

"Yup I'm okay. I got invited to the Burrow for dinner and I'm taking you with me" she told her and started to drag her over there.

"Um Alana, can't we fly there" she asked. She wasn't really keen of walking 2 miles.

"Oh, sorry I forgot we can fly. Um but I don't have a broom" she told her and laughed nervously.

"You know that's no problem" she smiled and got her firebolt that she got from her godfather and her other broom. "I have two so you can take this one." She gave her the Nimbus 2000.

Lillian quickly mounted her broom and flew up into the air as she waved bye to her parents. She would severely hurt herself if anything happened to them. She had sworn that she would do anything to not get them hurt. Even heal them with magic. She couldn't do magic outside of school but then she wouldn't really care if she got expelled.


	2. Meeting with the Weasley's

I got another chapter done...yay

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting with the Weasley's

Lillian and Alana had finally gotten to the burrow and Lillian was furious with herself. She was thinking to hard that she ran into a tree and into the ground while they went there.

"You have to stop thinking so hard Lillian. It may be bad for you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you ya know" she smiled at her and landed. Alana went and put her broom in the shed.

Lillian stuck her tongue out at her and rubbed her head "Well I like thinking. I don't like it though when I run into things" she said and put her broom away as well. She was happy to see the Weasley's but she didn't really think she would get to see them this early. Who she wanted to really see was George but he was at his shop in Diagon Ally. "Who do you like?" she asked the question just popping in her head.

"Me, well I think. No I'm sure I like Fred" she giggled and smiled. She was hoping to see him but she knew that he was working as well. "How about you Lillian" she asked and giggled. She wanted to really know.

"G…George" she whispered and looked down. Lillian knew though that she was way too young to date him. She liked him a lot though and watched him when she came over. She also remembered the accident 3 years ago when she kissed him after he had bumped into her hair she was standing on.

She was helping Mrs. Weasley and he bumped into her chair. She fell on top of him and there lips gently touched each others. She wasn't really sure if it was a kiss or not but she ran home horrified and sure enough he had followed her. George decided that they should wait a bit before going out and she hadn't heard anything from him about it since. "Maybe he forgot what he said" she whispered.

"What who said" she asked walking in front of her and giggled. "Sorry you're all red in the face. Were you day dreaming about Georgy" she teased her.

"And I haven't found you day dreaming about Freddie now do I" she asked teasing her. "Well they aren't here anyways. I'm finally fifteen at least. My fifth year at Hogwarts. It's your sixth right" she asked.

"Yea with Harry, but not with Harry. I'm in Slytherin remember" she asked. She hated the house even more now.

"It's okay. If I don't use enough magic to get me expelled then I'll call upon the hat and get you resorted" she told her.

"What Lillian you can't be expelled. No you won't be expelled because if you are then I'm going to tell George and he will stop you from using magic" she said. "I know that he will stop you if I can't. Lillian if I'm sorted into Griffindor you can't leave me."

"Sorry but I will have to think about it. I mean I really don't have anything there. Never mind well come one. I don't want to do the question thing so I told Mrs. Weasley what time we were actually coming with Sweety" she said and grabbed her hand. "Well come one."

"Right I don't like the questions as well. They are really stupid." Alana went up to the door and knocked. She got the knock back and smiled walking in "I like this way better" she laughed. "Hello Mrs. Weasley" she smiled at her.

"Hello Dears" she smiled and went back to making dinner for anyone that came to the house.

Lillian was getting frustrated with herself and when she saw George come down she wasn't thinking and took her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Whoa Lillian. What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. She had never pointed her wand at him and he was worried that something was wrong.

Lillian shook her head and her eyes widened. "Oh, George I'm so stupid and sorry" she whispered and sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. She had almost attacked him.

George sat down next to her "please don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't mean to do that" he whispered to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello Alana Fred is up in our room. We decided to come home for a little."

"Thanks George" she smiled and ran up the stairs and into there room. "Hi" she said and gave him a hug around the neck. They had been going out in secret at Hogwarts but at the house everyone knew.

"Hey there Alana. How have you been?" he asked and hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing well" she smiled. "I stole Lillian away from the house so she is here as well."

"Oh then that is good with George. He has actually been talking about her non stop and its kinda getting tiring. He's like Lillian this and Lillian that. I would be sure that they were dating but he said that they aren't. Would you know anything" he asked.

"Nope I don't. She keeps daydreaming about him though. I don't know what's up with her but she almost shot a spell at him though. And when we came here she ran right into a tree and the ground. She claims she was thinking to hard" she explained and sighed.


	3. Diagon ally

Chapter 3

Diagon Ally

Lillian had left the Burrow without saying anything to anyone as she walked home. She much preferred walking but she wanted some fresh air. Lillian couldn't still believe that she had almost attacked George with Magic. Maybe the Dark Lord was taking over her. Or maybe it was because she was just losing her mind. Hogwarts School was coming up and she would be happy to be back even though she didn't want to leave her parents.

Lillian walked the two miles and went right into her home and up the stairs. She was going to go pack and then go to Diagon ally by air. She wasn't really sure how she could manage that with her suitcase and everything but she was going to get there anyways.

Lillian grabbed her wand and put that in her robes that she was wearing and started to pack everything. Her owl Sweety still hadn't shown up still so she cleaned out her cage and set it on top the suitcase. She ran and got her nimbus 200 because she was going to sty out for Quidditch this year as a chaser. Lillian took her suitcase and started down the stairs and smiled at her parents. "I'm going soon so I'll see you guys at Christmas okay" she smiled and gave them both two kisses on both cheeks. She was going to miss them a lot.

Lillian decided that she was just going to ask George if he could bring her suitcase form her home. She got up and flew over to the burrow just as Alana ran out of the house and flagged her down crying. "Alana, what's wrong" she asked and ran over to her.

"Jason…and Alex are…both dead" she crying in Lillian's arms. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Its okay Alana. He won't go after you I promise. Its okay Alana" she whispered and looked up at George and Fred. As they came out. "I'll take her to Diagon ally. Don't' worry about it" she told them. Lillian helped Alana on to her broom and sat down on the broom across and was about to go but George rushed over to her.

"Come find us at our shop" he told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was worried about her.

"Okay" she whispered and took of not looking at them and headed for London. She had to go to Diagon ally to get hers and Alana's supplies. "Alana. Don't worry okay. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you" she whispered and hugged her from behind as they landed. "Well we are here" she whispered and got of the broom and rushed Alana into the Leaky Cauldron. "Sorry" she whispered to Tom and walked through to the wall. She took out her wand and pushed the right blocks and it opened to find Diagon Ally.

Lillian shivered as they walked through it. Barely anyone was there and that scared her a lot. Hogwarts was about to start and no one was there. Only a couple of Griffindors and Slytherins but that was it. "How about we get our books first" she whispered and pushed her toward Flourish and Blotts. Lillian had all classes because of her owls but Alana took hers already so she took classes that she needed.

Lillian finished buying her books and looked to Alana as she finished. Lillian had gotten her money out quickly because she had her key with her. "Alana I think I'm going to get another Dress robe. I really need another one" she whispered and hugged her best friend. "Well come one" she smiled at her and took her hand. She dragged her all the way to the Robe shop and walked in. "I think I'm going to get another robe as well. I really need another one."

Alana smiled "Yea…oh look at this one" she smiled and picked up a midnight blue dress robe that looked like a gown. "I like this one a lot" she smiled.

"Okay" she smiled and took it over to the counter with her dress as well and her robe. She paid for them and gave her the dress. "I guess now we must go to the Twins shop. What do you say?" she asked.

"Yea lets. I guess I want to see Fred again. Did you know that were still dating. I couldn't believe it either that were still dating from three years ago. I promise I still haven't told him that George beat him at kissing. Don't worry your promise is so good with me."

"Thanks I know I can trust you" she smiled and hugged her. "Oh come on. I guess I can see George again. I mean. Yea" she whispered.

"Yea" she smiled and grabbed Lillian's hand and they both ran over to the shop. Alana went first and ran back into the back so that George and Fred could follow her letting Lillian hid first.

"Okay so what are you doing here and were is Lillian" George asked her. He was worried that they got separated.

"Oh don't worry about your sweetie pie. She's in the shop thinking about what to tell you. If you want to ask her out then do it now mate before she falls into the arms of Draco. He's liked her for a while now. You should know that."

"Oh crap I already forgot. Fourth Year they dated didn't they. He was going to ask her for the Yule Ball but he asked Pansy didn't he. Then I took her. She was very nice in the emerald dress. "

"Yes now go ask her out or I'm going to kick your butt" she said and pushed him out of the back and turned to Fred. "So were still going out right," she asked him.

"Only if you want to" he smiled and hugged her. He was happy to be with her. "Oh there is something else. George and I will be at Hogwarts this year to protect them. Were going to move out shop to Hogsmeade" he smiled

"Oh that is great news" she laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

George went into the shop and spotted Lillian. "Hey…you okay" he asked and looked at her worried.

"Huh…oh yea I'm fine" she whispered and looked up at him. She blushed and hid her face. She really did like George and she really liked him when he took her to the Yule ball. Lillian suddenly looked at her watch "Oh my gosh were going to be late for the train" she yelled to Alana so that she could hear. "Um…can you bring my suitcase here please?" she asked.

"Yes…and Alana's right" he asked and looked at Alana.

Alana nodded "yea that would be excellent. Then I can put my stuff away."

George nodded and conquered up both of there suitcases. "Thanks George" she whispered and hugged him. She put all her stuff away and then headed outside. "See you later then" she smiled and ran with her luggage toward the train station.

Alana nodded as well and followed her.

Fred walked over to his brother and stood next to him. "You didn't tell her did you. Oh well I guess you can surprise her."


	4. Platform 9 34resorting

Chapter 4

Platform 9 3/4…the resorting

Lillian drabbed her suitcase to the pillar and ran inside. She smiled when she got through to the other side and waited for Alana to come. When Alana came they both went to the train and got there Luggage's up onto the train. Lillian spotted a compartment that had Luna, Harry and Neville in there. "Hey you guys. Oh we need to get Alana resorted. Hold on" she grabbed Alana's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

Lillian wrote what the Hat said the first year that Alana was there because George had told her what the hat said. "Okay can you summon the hat?" she asked

Alana smiled and took her wand. She waved her wand and said a spell that made the hat appear. She took the hat and showed him the paper. "Oh hat could you read this and resort my friend. Her name is Alana Johnson," she said.

"No one has ever done this but yes" he said and red what she had written. He cleared his throat. He felt Lillian pick him up and set him down on Alana's head. "Oh…brave. I wonder why I put you in Slytherin. Now you don't have anything but your family to thank for that. I think you are in…GRIFFINDOR," he yelled.

"Shhhhhh" she said and waved her wand to put him back with a thanks. Lillian saw Alana's badge change and she hugged her "Oh yay" she smiled. "Okay we should get back now" she said and ran into the halls after the changed and went into the Compartment. "Okay done" she smiled but her face fell when she saw her Owl Sweety.

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_I am very sorry to say but we could not save your parents. They were attacked by Death eaters at 12 noon. We hope that you are not to worried about this. We are sending  
Professor Dumbledore a letter about this immediately and hope that you find a safe home soon._

_From St. Mungos Hospital_

Lillian dropped the letter and looked out the window scared. Her parents' dead and she couldn't do anything to save them. She shouldn't have left them. It was so stupid for her to leave.

"You could stay with me. You could meet Mums sister" he said and hugged her. "Its okay Lillian don't worry."

Alana picked up the letter and crumbled it up. "We aren't going to tell George or Fred anything," she told them all as they nodded. The mood in the compartment was sad.

Malfoy walked past there compartment and poked his head in "What's wrong Lillian. What happened?" he asked ignoring everyone else.

"My parents died…its okay Draco. I'm okay don't worry about me. See ya" she whispered and closed the door in his face. She still didn't like him for not taking her…his girlfriend at the time to the Yule Ball.

Alana laughed, "Oh that was funny. Your still mad at him aren't you. It was funny when you dumped him."

"It was his fault anyways. I like someone else though. Harry is it alright if I dated George," she asked

Harry looked at her and almost choked. "Your kidding right. I mean. No its okay with me" he said when he saw Lillian's and Alana's evil glare.

"Oh you guys have to go change I see Hogwarts" she smiled and sat down looking out the window. She was happy to go back even though her parents were gone.


	5. Hogwarts at last

Chapter 5

Hogwarts at last

Lillian sat down at the Griffindor table and looked up at the Headmaster and smiled a weak smile. She knew that he knew that her parents were dead. She had to know get a new home and she didn't want that one bit. Lillian looked up to see George sit next to her and she looked down not making contact.

"Lillian what's wrong" he asked and looked at her worried. He hadn't heard the news yet. "Lillian talk to me," he asks, his eyes begged.

Lillian looked up at his eyes and shook her head "I'm sorry but you'll here from Dumbledore soon" she whispered and looked down again. She leaned against her brother slightly. "I can't stay with you Harry," she told him softly.

Harry looked at her and then up at George. "Ask me later" he said and hugged her sister. Harry then saw Draco look at them. "Don't look now Lillian but Draco is looking at you" he told her and gave him a nasty look. Draco followed suit and turned away.

"Thank you for doing that Harry" she whispered. She closed her eyes still leaning on her brother. "Do…you think that Professor Dumbledore will find a good home for me?" she asked Harry.

"Why can't you stay with me? Then we can irritate Dursley more. And anyways you look more like mum. I think Petunia would like that," he said.

Lillian choked back tears and closed her eyes. "Please…don't talk about Lily and James," she whispered to Harry. She didn't want to think about that or anything like that.

"Oh…sorry Lillian" he said and hugged her tighter.

Lillian just weakly smiled and kept leaning against him. She didn't want to do anything and she wasn't hungry either. Lillian got up and headed for the door ignoring all the heads that turned when she left. She ignored the murmuring. She ignored Dumbledore's calls and went up the stairs trying to ignore the pain. She had no clue what the password was at all.

Alana ran after her when she saw that she was going up to the room "Lillian…wait" she called after her. Alana knew the password because she got it from Hermione.

Lillian stopped and looked down at the running Alana. "Oh…hi" she whispered. She wanted to be alone but Alana was her best friend.

"I know the password Lillian. Then you can be by yourself" she said and nodded as she came next to her. "Please just be better," she whispered at her.

"Thanks Alana" she smiled and got to the fat lady. "Quidditch" she whispered.

"Yes that's right" she smiled and let her in "Are you coming to" she asked Alana.

"Oh no Fat lady. I was just letting Lillian in. Please be better Lillian" she waved cheerfully as she door closed.

Lillian nodded and then walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

Alana went down the stairs and into the great hall once again. She sat down next to Harry and Fred. "She should be better in the morning. I'm still worried about her though. It would be bad if she left school."

Harry nodded with Fred and George. "Well the feast is over so I guess we should head up. Tomorrow should be a good day." Harry got up and started toward the door with everyone. Hermione had told a lot of sixth years the password. He went up to the stairs and up it. "Quidditch" he told the fat lady.

"Good evening Harry Potter you sister has already been here. Yes, yes that is right come in" she said and let everyone in. She was in a good mood actually.

Harry nodded his thanks and went inside to the common room. He sat down at one of the chairs not feeling like going to bed. Harry also knew that Lillian blamed herself for Sirius's death. She sent him letters saying that if she had been there and attacked Bellatrix then he would still be alive.

"Well see you later Harry. Fred and I have a flat up above our shop" he said and turned to go. Fred nodded and followed after his brother.

Harry nodded and watched Hermione and Alana walk up to the girl's dorm. Ron had walked up to the boy's dorm. Harry got up and stretched before going up to the boy's dorm as well. "Night Ron" he said and changed. He crawled into bed and looked up at the ceiling not able to get to sleep. Soon though he finally went to sleep.

Fred and George left Hogwarts and got their brooms. They had permission to sleep in the boy's dorm but they had to watch after their stuff. They told Professor Dumbledore that they would stay once in a while.

George felt slightly down as they flew over to there flat. He still hadn't been able to talk to Lillian at all. After what happened which he wasn't sure what did happen but Harry was going to tell him later or Professor Dumbledore.

Fred and George finally got to their flat and landed. They both went up to there separate rooms and changed. Fred went to be immediately but George stayed up. He looked out the window to where Lillian would be sitting and staring out at the night sky. He looked up and blinked once. Then twice and noticed that she was up. "Oh crap Lillian. Get to bed" he whispered and smiled when she left the window and went to bed as well.


	6. First day of school

Chapter 6

First day of school

Lillian woke up bright and early and blushed. She had seen George from his flat because she had been looking at the stars and looked down. She made sure not to wake anyone up, as she got dressed. Alana, Hermione as well as Lavender were all in her dorm room. Lillian walked down the stairs and sat down in a chair and looked at the fire. The memory of when she first talked to her Godfather in the fire came to her. She almost broke down crying but she saw Harry come down the stairs and turned toward the window hiding her tears.

Harry looked at her suspesualy but didn't press it further. "Lillian are you feeling better" he asked and stood behind her chair and leaned over it to talk to her.

"Yes I am fine. I'm just thinking that's all. Well I'm hungry so I will go down and get something to eat" she told him and got up and headed for the exit. She bound down the stairs and toward the great hall but once again was stopped by Draco alone. "Yes Draco" she asked.

"You actually acknowledged me," he asked taken back slightly. He didn't think she would after what had happened between them. "Hmmm. Actually I have a question. All the Slytherins what us to be back together. They enjoyed being with the Griffindors when we were going out" he said as a lock of his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can not. My heart has gone to someone else. Very sorry" she said. She was about to go into the great hall when Draco grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips.

Lillian's eyes widened but she didn't kiss back. She couldn't kiss him back because she liked George. Lillian pushed Draco away and ran into the great hall and sat down from everyone. She didn't want to be with anyone right now. Some people saw what happened and they would probably tell George. She was happy that Harry didn't see but she was wrong when she saw him storm into the Great hall.

Harry couldn't believe what he had seen between Draco and Lillian. "You explain to me what happened," he told her angrily looking down at her.

"N…nothing happened Harry. He just…kissed me. I didn't kiss him back," she breathed not daring to look up at Harry.

"Don't you dare say nothing happened. I saw the whole thing" he said and brought her up to her feet and slapped her across the face.

Lillian was terrified but she didn't show it. She just looked down ignoring all the gasps.

"What's the meaning of this Potter." Professor McGonagall came up to them. "That will be 10 points from Griffindor for doing that Potter and 5 points to Griffindor for standing up for yourself" she told Lillian. "And I don't want any more fighting" she told them both before leaving.

Lillian looked at her brother with an evil glare and left the great hall in search of Draco.


	7. Lillian agrees with Draco

Chapter 7

Lillian agrees with Draco

Lillian had finally found Draco after leaving the great hall. She was really mad at her brother and for getting back at him she was going to take on Draco's offer. Lillian had gotten her schedule and noticed that she was in the same class as both Draco and Harry for Potions. Professor Dumbledore gave her the class because she was good with Potions.

Lillian ran up the stairs and into the common room after saying the password. She got all her school stuff so she wouldn't have to come back up to the room. She walked down the stairs toward the dungeon to Potions. Lillian was the first one there and she sat down in the back with the shadows so she couldn't be seen.

Draco was the first to come and then the rest of the Slytherin's. The rest came and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to arrive. Slughorn came right after them.

"Right now. We all know that this class if for those who passed Potions on owls but we have another student. Quite smart actually. Lillian Potter" he said as Lillian stepped out of the Shadows. She looked around at the wide mouthed Harry Potter.

"Thank you Professor. But before we start can I do something real quickly" she asked looking over to Draco.

"Yes, Yes my dear go ahead" he smiled and sat down at his desk quite interested on what she was going to do.

Lillian walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco and made him face her. "I think I'm going to take your offer" she smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

Draco's eyes widened but he closed them and kissed her back. He was happy and he wasn't sure why. If his father found out what he was doing he might hurt her so he would have to keep her save. He broke the kiss and his eyes softened. "Thank you for taking the offer" he smiled and hugged her. "Would you like to work at this table" he asked giving the wide mouthed Harry and bad look.

"I would love to Draco" she smiled and looked over to Slughorn. "Okay we are ready" she nodded and looked back to Draco. This was revenge on her brother.

Slughorn nodded and started class. While they worked Lillian would laugh a lot and help out the Slytherins. Slughorn watched the Slytherins more for he saw that Lillian would bring all the houses together and that he should tell Professor Dumbledore that. "Okay class dismissed" he said as he collected all the potions and saw that Harry's and Lillian's looked almost alike but Lillian's looked better. "Wonderful just wonderful" he said as they all left.

"I have to go to class Draco but I'll see you later" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs before anyone could stop her. She was happier that she had ever been.


	8. Harry gets into a fight with Lillian

Chapter 8

Harry gets into a fight with Lillian "Christmas"

Lillian walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw George. She had been avoiding him for the past three months and she could avoid him for Christmas to. Lillian sidestepped but he went in front of her his eyes terribly red. She guessed that he had been crying.

My mum has told me that I should invite you to come over for Christmas. She thinks that we are going out." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well please tell your mother that I can not. I am staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. And also tell her that we are not going out." She realized that she really truly liked Draco.

"Why do you like him? Why do you want to go out with him Please tell me Lillian" he pleaded and took a step toward her.

Lillian took a step back and looked away. "Because I love him. I didn't notice until Harry slapped me. Professor Dumbledore told me that I can bring all the houses together and that's what I'm going to do. "

George took another step toward her and swooped her up into a huge hug. "Please. I should have asked you at the shop before school started. I was stupid not to because now I have missed my chance. But I'm going to regain it. Lillian will you go out with me" he asked

"I can't George. You know I can't because I have a boyfriend. I can't just cheat on him. I'm sorry" she said and looked away.

George shook his head and kissed her gently on the lips not caring if anyone saw. He loved her and would do anything to get her.

Lillian closed her eyes and did kiss him back. George opened his eyes surprised that she would do that but he closed them again and kept kissing her.

Lillian broke the kiss and looked at him. "Thank you for that George but I can't" she whispered and turned the other way and walked away. She stopped when she saw Harry in front of her. She hadn't talked to him for three months as well after what had happened at Potions.

Harry took his wand out and pointed it at her. "I don't care who you go out with but you didn't have to go out with him."

"No, I want to go out with him and I don't care what you say" she said and took her own wand out.

Harry shook his head "SEMPETURMA" he yelled remembering the spell from the Half blood Princes book

Lillian looked at the spell shocked and screamed when it hit her. She didn't know the counter. Lillian laid on the floor her wounds open and bleeding.

George had seen everything and looked at Harry in Horror. "Y…you attacked…your own sister. Your own sister for god sakes Harry. Some one go get a teacher" he yelled and ran over to her.

A first year when to get a teacher and saw Professor Snape. "Professor Snape. Lillian is hurt," she told him out of breath.

"Were " he yelled and got his wand out.

"The bottom lever" she told him and watched him run down. Snape ran down tot he bottom level and over to Lillian. He quickly traced his wand on her wounds and repeated with three times with a spell. "Who is responsible for this" he roared and looked at Potter.

Harry looked shaken up and afraid. "W…will she...be okay" he asked his voice not steady.

"Yes she will. Weasley take her up to the Hospital wing" he said. "Everyone leave," he bellowed to the rest of the students and they scattered. Snape watched Weasley take Lillian up to the hospital wing and he turned to potter. "Explain yourself. No I want your potions book," he said.

Harry nodded and ran to the common room and got his. He ran back downstairs still shaken up. He wasn't going to lie about anything now.

"Were did you get this book Potter," he asked his eyes turning cold.

"I…I got it from the first…day of Potions" he said and looked up at him not trying to break contact.

"And you still use it. What other spells have you tried," he asked looking down at him.

"A…all of them sir" he said and it was true. He had used all of them now for the one he used on his sister was the last one.

"Detention for 2 weeks Potter starting tomorrow. I don't care if you were invited to the Weasley's because you're not going" he said and turned taking the book with him.

Harry sank down to his knees scared. He had attacked his sister. He couldn't believe that he attacked his sister.

Alana ran over to him and helped him up. "Harry what happened. I heard that you attacked Lillian and almost killed her" she asked. "Is it true?"

Harry nodded not looking at her. "I didn't mean to. I was so mad at her and there was a spell that I remembered and I used it. I was so scared when she screamed. He was also worried about Quidditch Chasers. Now to of them were gone. Lillian and Kate.

* * *

Last chapter for now you guys 


	9. Break up and Make up

Okay another one done...yay

* * *

Chapter 9

Break up and make up

Lillian had been asleep for the whole Christmas break and George right by her side. He never left her side he was so worried about her.

Madame Phompry walked over to them "George you need to go get something to eat. If you don't you will just starve yourself" she told him and helped him up. "You can come up after you have eaten."

George nodded and left the Hospital wing. He went down to the great hall and was happy that at least food was there even though not a lot of people were. He sat down next to Alana and picked up some food and started to eat.

"Is she okay George" she whispered and looked up at him. She had been worried about her for the whole break but never had the nerves to go in there and check. She didn't like hospitals one bit.

"She still hasn't woken up. That spell must have been terrible. What's Harry been doing now" he asked looking down at her his eyes red from crying and being tired.

"Two weeks of detention from Professor Snape. All the teachers are talking about what's happened. It's freaking me out" she whispered and looked down at her food.

"I have to check up on her. I'll see you later totally Alana" he smiled lightly and ran up the stairs and into the hospital wing to find Draco there. He was gone when the attack happened. George decided to be nice about it. "How are you feeling Draco" he asked.

"Potter did this didn't he? His own sister." He whispered and looked down at her.

"You know Malfoy that he doesn't like you and that he wouldn't want his sister to go out with someone like you. That's just what I've heard" he said quickly after.

"Yea her third year. I remember it" he hissed and looked out the window. "I have to go" he hissed again before leaving.

Lillian stirred lightly and her eyes opened gently. "G…George" she whispered and sat up in bed. She was still fairly weak from the attack.

"Oh…how are you feeling" he asked smiling at her.

Lillian crawled over to him and hugged him "Thank you…I was thinking in my sleep…hold one" she breathed and got out of bed and ran out of the Hospital suddenly as she had gotten energy. Lillian had run into Draco that she smiled "I'm sorry Draco…but my heart belongs to someone else…sorry…bye" she waved and ran up again to the hospital wing but George wasn't there. She sighed and sat down on her bed and silently cried.

Draco had watched her go and knew that was coming. He heard from fellow Slytherin's that George had been with her the whole time.

Lillian had cried herself to sleep and George came back. He just went to get her presents that she had gotten from everyone. He found her asleep and turned to Madame Phompry. "Why was she crying" he asked.

"Maybe because she had left to break up with Draco and then when she came back the one she loved wasn't there" she told him and went to her office.

George almost dropped her presents. Did she really love him or was she just faking. George set the presents down and sat down at the chair again hoping that she would wake up.

Lillian felt something at her feet and opened her eyes. She stared into the eyes of George and blushed. "Hi…hi" she whispered and sat up in bed. "Um…George I have a question. Will you go out with me" she asked looking up at him.

George smiled "I would love to Lillian" he smiled. He got up and sat on the bed and leaned in lightly and kissed her on the lips gently.

Lillian blushed but kissed him back. She loved his kisses a lot. They were sweet and gentle

* * *

Now George and Lillian are going out. Will it last or will they stay together forever 


End file.
